


Soul Crushed

by Nodacha



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodacha/pseuds/Nodacha
Summary: It's a soulmate AU between my OC Elaine Silver and Roronoa Zoro. They don't share what is known as a soul mark, but they feel a supernatural connection, one unlike Elaine shared with her actual Soulmate Duval.





	Soul Crushed

This feeling, this rush, one that is breathtaking and full of adrenaline. The hint of an unknown emotion buried deep behind the heart race. Sweet exhilaration, dry mouth, and the hitch of a person's breath. Time stood still, the world passed by as two souls connected on a much deeper level than either of them have ever experienced. The moment these two individuals eyes locked, neither could look away. These two strangers felt compelled to meet, to speak to each other. Too bad the young woman was being led away by her destined soulmate and not the man she shared this once in a lifetime moment.

She was at a party, one she was dragged to she might add. The young women wanted to be anywhere but there. Elaine Silver, the young women, met her so called soulmate days earlier while she was out with a few friends. Her soul mark began to burn and the next thing she knew she was face to face with a man she'd never met.

Everyone in this world has a soul mark. Each pair of marks are unique to each duo. Soul marks are beautiful, permanent birth blemishes adorned on the bodies of all humans on this planet. Society has evolved around these precious marks, dramas, movies, love between strangers. When a person meets their soulmate for the first time, their marks begin to burn and they "blackout". Their body moves unconsciously until they are standing in front of their other half, someone with the same mark as you.

Anyhow that's how Elaine met the most obnoxious man to ever exist. The shared marks on their bodies told them they were meant to be but Elaine entire being was telling her otherwise. She felt something was off. Everyone she's ever met and all the people on TV say it's this wonderful feeling, like nothing you've ever felt before.

That's not what she felt. When she stared at his face she only felt repulsed. There was nothing magical about that weird smile and contorted face in what she can only assume was an attempt to wink.

"My soulmate! Why hello there sweetheart!" Another wink, "The names Duval Iron my dear."

She couldn't speak, she was paralyzed. This was not how she imagined her meeting to go. In fact, she was horrified, even more so when her so called friends began to clap and cheer. People around stopped and cheered as well, sending words of praise to the new happy couple. Silence zeroed in on her, all the noise disappeared and all she could focus on was the sound of her heartbeat. This Duval Iron was speaking to her, saying things to her, but his voice was ignored.

The world came back to Elaine when one of her friends shook her to grab her attention.

"You hear that Elaine? Your soulmate invited you to his birthday party! We're invited too! Isn't that exciting? I know this is all new and wonderful but pay attention now girl!" Elaine didn't even get a single word into the conversation as her 'friends' answered yes for her.

And that's where she met him. This handsome fellow slouching against the wall with a beer in his hand, hair slightly disheveled and clothes unkempt. Yawning lazily as he opened his eye. Nothing like her so-called soulmate Duval, pretentious, flirtatious, and formal.

His one golden eye locked with hers and an other-worldly sensation flooded her system. Elaine could not look away, she wanted to stop, to introduce herself to him, but her feet kept moving. Duval was dragging her away to some unknown corner of Duval's house. Before Elaine was torn away, she saw this ruffian of a man get up and begin to walk towards her, only for him to be stopped by another person, a small child with a large pink hat bouncing up at his feet.

 

* * *

 

 

            The sound of music assaulted her senses, flashing lights blinded her eyes. Elaine was led through the living room, to another room clearly being used as a dance floor. She could no longer see that mysterious man leaning up against the wall.

 

Duval gave Elaine and her friends a tour of the house next. Many hands were shaken, too many names and faces to remember. Elaine met more people tonight than she ever has. Her head was spinning, she wasn’t even registering Duval’s voice anymore, it blended in to the background.

 

            Once all the introductions were finished Elaine, Duval and her friends ended up in the kitchen, chattering with strangers. Most of Elaine’s friends had not met their soul mates and were free to flirt and socialize. Soul mates like Elaine and Duval were drooling over each other, laughing, and cuddling in the far corners of every room.

 

            Most people at this party are unmated, bumping and grinding on the dance floor. The smell of alcohol and hormones permeated the air. How Elaine wishes she remained unmated. Someone like Duval is not her type, famous, pompous, and overly flirtatious. Hopefully he’ll be distracted enough by his friends and guests that Elaine can slip away.

 

            She just wants to go home, be anywhere but here, be in the arms of the man with the golden eyes. She’s never met the man but Elaine knows that he’s her true soulmate. Marks be damned, she wanted him.

 

            Somewhere along the night Elaine ended up on the dance floor, she has been able to avoid Duval throughout. She’s been successful so far but her latest sighting drove her to move. The loud pounding music seared right through her skull. To blend in with the crowd Elaine made her way onto the dance floor, joining in on the bumping and grinding. Anything was better than spending more time with Duval.

 

            In moments large, strong arms gripped Elaine’s waist and pulled her against a hard body. In the low light, she couldn’t make out who had grabbed her but when she looked back her eyes met hungry golden ones, complete with the shine of three charming earrings. A rush of feelings hit her when she gazed into his eyes.

 

            His hands swayed to the beat and moved Elaine’s hips with it. She could feel his bugling muscles pressing up against her body, the heat radiating from him warmed her body to its core. Soon they were just two more bodies grinding in the dark.

 

            He felt so good against her, they fit perfectly together. He arms wrapped tighter around her body, bringing his face next to hers. He began whispering into her ear, he voice was low and baritone.

 

            “I’ve finally gotten you all to myself.” Elaine shivered at his words. “You felt it too, the connection we shared. You’re not interested in your so-called soul mate, are you?”

 

            Elaine turned fully to face the stranger, his golden eyes haunting. She shook her head no. The unspoken words between the two didn’t need to be shared. I want you and only you, my true soulmate.

 

            He leaned forward again, lips brushing her cheek, and told Elaine his name. In turn, she shared her own. Roronoa Zoro. Beautiful, rolled right off the tongue. Elaine Silver, classic and sweet. They stared into each other’s eyes, Elaine wrapped her arms around Zoro’s neck. Zoro in turn rested his large hands on the small of Elaine’s back rubbing soft circles in the fabric of her dress. A slow song swirled in the air drawing the dancing pairs together.

 

            Every step took drew them closer. Every breathe taken made the nervousness melt away. Every moment spent relaxed Elaine’s fear of being caught by her soulmate. She grew bolder and bolder as their bodies moved together. Elaine drawing her face closer to Zoro’s. He noticed her movement and matched her pace. Their lips met in an explosion of feelings and wonder. The taste of each other soon became addictive and neither could hold back any longer.

 

            Their tongues met in a clash of dominance, Elaine threaded her fingers through Zoro’s soft hair. Zoro began to walk the two of them backwards until Elaine’s back hit a wall, from there Zoro took control and deepened the kiss. Her soul mark began to burn in anticipation. This pain was for Zoro, she was rejecting destiny all for Zoro.

 

* * *

 

 

            Seconds turn to minutes which ultimately felt like hours as Elaine and Zoro continued to kiss one another breathless. All sounds faded out around them, the music became mute and dull, and the voices of stranger’s filter into nothingness until only the sound of their hearts beating in tandem remained. It was pure bliss, unadulterated pure happiness. When the two-star-crossed people broke apart they stared into each other’s eyes as if nothing else but each other mattered. And nothing else did.

 

            Zoro and Elaine stayed pressed together for the rest of the night, hiding away in the dark corners of the dance parlor where prying eyes could not find them, and they talked. They got to know one another. That’s not to say they didn’t steal anymore burning feverish kisses for the night had hardly began, they had plenty of time to share their lives with one another. Or so they had hoped, too distracted with one another, Zoro and Elaine hardly noticed the music truly die out and the throngs of people dissipate as the sun rose over the horizon filtering into the grand windows previously covered by thick drapes. The pair remained oblivious even as sullen, sharp footsteps approached as the ill-fated two shared in the final kiss of the night.

 

            A voice broke the spell Zoro and Elaine had been under with a strangled cough. Elaine startled badly and let out a high-pitched yelp, nearly falling out of her seat.  Zoro sprang up, faced dark and protective, turning fiercely towards the noise only for unspoken words to die on his lips as his face paled. There standing in front of them was Duval, Elaine’s “true” soulmate, the one she had no connection with. His face was emotionless but could not hide the betrayal held within his eyes.

 

            “Care to tell me what is going on Elaine, **my** sweet?” Duval droned out in a monotone voice. Elaine visibly flinched at his words, not because of the tone but to the possessive implications the words held. Cold icy fear dripped and wrapped around Elaine in tendrils as she stammered to come up with an explanation.

 

Zoro beat her to it as he moved fast as lightning in front of her. Deep in her soul she could feel waves of angry, possessiveness, annoyance but most of all protectiveness coming from Zoro. He exuded power that did not invoke fear or disgust from her like Duval has. Elaine wanted to wrap herself in Zoro’s essence, feel the burning passion that soul marks give destined pairs. On shaky legs, Elaine stood up and gently pushed Zoro out of the way. He moved with ease understanding her intentions clearly. This was her battle so to speak, he’ll stand by to support her, but Elaine knew she had to fight for herself.

 

Sighing Elaine spoke with confidence she did not have, “I am not your anything Duval.” Her voice was shaking as she continued. “This mark we share, it means nothing to me. It has tied me to a person I have never met before and know nothing about. And society expects us to just fall in line and in love? I think not.” Elaine’s words caused Duval to stumble a bit and step back in shock. Zoro hid his shock well by only raising a questioning eyebrow at her. Undeterred by his action and too deep into her monologue to stop now Elaine continued.

 

“When we first met I felt nothing. No love no excitement nothing! Absolutely nothing but dread of spending the rest of my life attached to a stranger I felt no spark for. Then my so called friends drag me to YOUR party,” she thrusted an accusatory finger in Duval’s detection, “and expect ME to have fun. Like hell! The only highlight of this whole damned night was meeting Zoro! Now Zoro and I shared a connection! Both of us felt a spark and we don’t even have MATCHING SOUL MARKS!” Elaine was panting heavily, voice full of rage no longer directed at Duval but at this ridiculously cruel world for inventing such useless things.  Love is ambiguous. It can’t simply be forced upon two strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> also on fanfiction.net


End file.
